


To Comfort Him

by Mordhena



Series: A Grief Observed [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Early Work, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordhena/pseuds/Mordhena
Summary: Timeline: After Everyone Loves A Clown - Before BloodlustAN: More of a Gen fic at present, implied incestuous thoughts.Spoilers: Mild spoilers for "In My Time Of Dying.





	To Comfort Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haggitha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Haggitha).



> I was cleaning up files on my computer when I stumbled across a treasure trove of old stories. I can't believe some of these were written as many as 13 years ago! This show has been such a huge part of my life! 
> 
> I am posting these as they were, with very minimal editing. Yes, the style will be somewhat different to what you're used to from me...my writing has grown a lot since I wrote these back during the first few seasons. Please bear with that. I felt it would be a lack of integrity to edit them too much. 
> 
> I'd like them to be appreciated for what they are.
> 
> * * *

"Dad? Dean? DEAAAN!"  
  
Sam was dreaming again. His cries woke Dean from fitful sleep and he was out of bed and crouching by his brother's side in an instant.  
  
"Sammy, hey! I'm here, dude-Wake up!" Dean gently shook his brother awake. "It's okay, it was a dream. I'm all right."  
  
"Dean?" Sam's voice was small, strangled, and thick with grief. "Dean?"  
  
"Hey. Shhh!" Dean reached out in the gloom of their cheap hotel room and touched Sam's face. "It's okay. You were having a nightmare."  
  
"Fuck!" Sam Winchester sat up, rubbing his hands across his face, tearing them through his hair. "I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
"You got nothin' to be sorry for," Dean soothed, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "We've both been through hell. Losing Dad, everything else," he added. He reached for Sam's hand and gripped it tight."  
  
"When are these dreams gonna stop?" Sam's voice dipped low, husky with emotion. "I keep dreaming that I'm back there on that goddamn road, I'm calling for you and for Dad and no-one answers me. I…" Sam held his breath, bit down on his bottom lip, hard. He wouldn't cry, he told himself as he screwed his eyes tight shut.  _Tears don't change anything. I could cry a river and it wouldn't bring Dad back._  Sam shivered; his lip broke free of his teeth. A sob escaped, harsh, wracking more like a cough.   
  
"Sammy!" Dean hitched closer on the bed, reaching to pull his brother into his arms. He tucked Sam's head under his own chin and held him close. Closing his eyes, he gently nuzzled against the tangled hair, desperate to comfort his baby brother.   
  
He tightened his arms around Sam as his brother leaned into him, crying with heavy, silent sobs that wracked his lean frame and tore at Dean's heart in a way that no other pain could. He tightened his arms around his brother and blindly dipped his head to kiss Sam's temple, just near the outer corner of his eye. He tasted the salt of tears and swallowed hard, his throat working convulsively against the painful lump he had carried there ever since the day John Winchester died.  
  
_I can't lose it,_  he thought.  _I have to be strong for Sammy. I promised Dad I'd look out for him._  He put a hand on the back of Sam's neck, caressing in small, soothing circles and kissed his brother's temple again.   
  
Something warm and soft pressed against Dean's neck. His eyes snapped open and he tensed, his fingers stilling against Sam's skin.  _Did he just kiss me?…_  and then he felt it again. Unmistakable this time-Sam pressed his lips against Dean's neck and then Dean felt his brother's tongue flicker across the base of his throat just where his collar bones met. He drew a sharp breath and pushed Sam away a little.  
  
Tortured green eyes met his own in the gloom. Dean studied Sam's face for a long moment. "Dude…" he began but then trailed off. "Uh, Sam I…"  
  
"Dean. Please." There was something small and vulnerable in Sam's voice. "I…need…" He bowed his head and Dean could see the glint of barely dried tears on his brother's cheeks.   
  
Swallowing hard, Dean shook his head. "I'm not goin' anywhere, man."  
  
Sam nodded and rubbed the sleeve of his shirt across his face before he looked up, met Dean's eyes again. "Can…" he passed his tongue across his lips, a gesture which suddenly mesmerized Dean. "I know it's gonna sound crazy," he said. "But would you stay here, in my bed, tonight?"  
  
Dean grinned and a small huff of breath escaped him. "We haven't done that since…"  
  
"I know." Sam's eyes locked with his. "I just-I'm so tired, Dean. I haven't slept properly since before Jess was killed. Please."  
  
Dean averted his gaze, glancing towards the window of the dingy hotel room, watching the patterns that the neon light outside made against the threadbare curtains. _I imagined it, he thought. He didn't kiss me._   _Wishful thinkin' Dean._ He bit his lip in thought. He hadn't shared a bed with Sam in years. Not since they were kids.   
  
Dean could remember those times, as though they'd been burned into his memory. Sam would come to his room late at night, when their dad was out on a hunt. The younger Winchester, troubled by nightmares, or just because he was lonely would plead to be allowed into Dean's bed.  
  
_I used to haze him about being afraid,_  Dean thought. Hazing Sam was the furthest thing from his mind tonight though. He sighed and turned to his brother. "Move your ass over then," he said, trying to sound begrudging. "I suppose I can hold your hand. Just this once."  
  
Sam rewarded him with that sunny smile of his, and scooted over, making room for him and holding the covers up while Dean got settled. It was a tight fit and they had to lie spooned together. Dean pressed against Sam's back, nestled his chin against his brother's shoulder and closed his eyes. He listened as Sam's breathing slowed and settled. When he was sure his brother was asleep, he stirred a little, placing a kiss just behind Sam's ear.  
  
_After all, there's nothin' wrong with kissing your brother to comfort him-right?_


End file.
